


The Last Of The Real Ones

by enjambemind



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Love, Love Confessions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjambemind/pseuds/enjambemind
Summary: «Le aveva offerto la mano più di una volta. Credeva di poterle offrire tutto, nello spazio vuoto tra quelle dita tese.»Dopo la battaglia contro Palpatine, Ben trova il corpo di Rey riverso al suolo. È in grado di salvarla, soprattutto da se stesso?[Reylo]
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Last Of The Real Ones

La mano di Ben Solo si aggrappa alla roccia di Exegol. Lo sforzo per sottrarsi alla presa del vuoto sotto di lui si riverbera in ogni singolo muscolo: un’ultima spinta facendo leva sulle braccia ed è in grado di vedere, offuscato dalla polvere che vortica impetuosa, ciò che rimane del campo di battaglia. La sala è illuminata dai fasci di luce che cadono pallidi dalle voragini sul soffitto.  
Al centro, proprio davanti a suoi occhi, la sola sagoma che sperava di trovare: riversa al suolo, immobile. _Rey_.  
Non vede che lei. Vorrebbe dimenticarsi della caduta, delle membra doloranti, eppure il suo corpo manda fitte lancinanti di dolore a ogni movimento disperato che compie per avvicinarsi alla figura distesa. Sembra così lontana.  
Le gambe di Ben tremano per lo sforzo. Il busto chino e le mani sulla ferita al fianco sinistro, arranca con il respiro corto. La mente corre più veloce di lui e dei passi rapidi che vorrebbe fare per cercare le spiegazioni che nessuno può fornirgli su Palpatine, il ruolo di Rey nella devastazione del luogo. L’adrenalina è tale da mandare in corto circuito gli arti, impedire i movimenti: i muscoli si contraggono a vuoto e lui cade, inalando polvere.  
È riversa al suolo, così distante se la guarda con la guancia premuta contro la pietra fredda. Lo spazio che li separa sembra vasto come l’intera galassia: allunga un braccio verso l’altro, teso verso di lei e le lunghi dita tremano e si contraggono sull’aria fredda. I contorni diventano sfocati, la sua mano sembra poter raccogliere sul palmo quel che rimane della ragazza. Ma il pugno si chiude sul nulla e i granelli di polvere danzano in una vorticosa spirale tra i fasci di luce.  
  
_Quante volte aveva teso il braccio in uno spasmo violento verso il suo volto turbato… Quante volte quei suoi occhi ardenti di sfida l’avevano indotto a dar mostra della sua natura più brutale? Quante volte gli istinti peggiori erano emersi di fronte a tale prova di determinazione?_  
 _Rey non aveva paura di lui. Rey provava pietà per lui._  
 _Era successo al loro primo incontro tra gli alberi di Takodana, e l’aveva rapita. Era successo sulla Base Starkiller: Kylo Ren voleva piegarla alla sua volontà con forza e la Forza. Lei non si era piegata, e lui era rimasto rapito dallo sguardo della cercarottami._  
 _Quante altre volte? La battaglia di due ragazzi per una spada laser, per una nave della Nuova Repubblica._  
 _Quante volte aveva sentito la spinta della Luce, in sua presenza?_  
  
Rialzarsi la seconda volta è ancora più difficile, le fitte di dolore si propagano dal fianco a tutte le sue membra. La caduta non ha avuto un effetto positivo sul suo equilibrio e a Ben pulsa la testa, la sala è storta e si sovrappone al margine del campo visivo offuscato con un doppione instabile.  
L’aria entra ed esce in sibili dalle narici, i denti sono serrati in una morsa che gli contrae la bocca in una smorfia. Con gli ultimi passi cerca di accelerare, ma le gambe malferme lo fanno scivolare al suolo, accanto a lei.  
Si trascina sotto i rivoli di luce fredda come le pareti di una nave spaziale, ed è la luce spettrale a mettere a fuoco il volto già pallido di Rey, gli occhi sbarrati rivolti verso il cielo puntellato di stelle. Ben Solo attende qualche secondo, attimi dilatati nel battito del cuore e nel tremito delle mani. Non è davvero necessario controllarle il petto con la speranza di intravedere un barlume di respiro, perché lo sa già. Ha i sensi amplificati, ma la Forza gli restituisce solo l’angoscia che riverbera contro la pietra e l’eco di quella che era una connessione, un legame.  
Lei non c’è, non riesce ad afferrare nemmeno i filamenti sfilacciati del nodo che li univa per ritrova la consueta energia vibrante, lo spazio che occupava tra i pianeti e le lune. Nelle propaggini di vita con cui la sua mente è in contatto manca la porzione incandescente che la Jedi ha sempre occupato. Neanche lo sfregio che gli aveva lasciato con la spada laser sulla Base Starkiller bruciava con la stessa intensità con cui ora divampa la sua assenza nella Forza.  
Le afferra il braccio in un gesto disperato, e la pelle è ancora calda. Il tepore della vita le è rimasto sull’epidermide, ma qualsiasi forza vitale ha abbandonato il viso, le mani, gli occhi scuri.  
L’eventualità della sua morte non l’aveva mai contemplata, e la galassia sembra perdere la sua lucentezza di fronte all’assenza di battito. Kylo Ren aveva più volte tentato di catturarla e piegarla al suo volere, ma non aveva mai una volta desiderato la sua morte. Anche nel momento in cui Rey gli aveva trafitto la carne con la sua stessa arma, si era ritrovato a pensare che potesse essere la giusta fine. Lei aveva ogni diritto di volerlo uccidere, e forse era la degna conclusione di una storia macchiata di sangue ancora fresco.  
Il loro corpi sono premuti l’uno contro l’altro, ma quello di Ben è pervaso da un tremito: la bile gli risale nello stomaco. Si sente penoso.  
  
_Le aveva offerto la mano più di una volta. Credeva di poterle offrire tutto, nello spazio vuoto tra quelle dita tese: il potere e un ruolo al suo fianco nella Galassia, prima; appartenenza e passione, solo dopo. Solo quando la loro pelle nuda si era sfiorata per una frazione di secondo._  
 _La voleva come un oggetto, la riteneva sua di diritto. Ma Rey, giunta dal nulla, sembrava essere la sola padrona di se stessa._  
 _La spada laser gli aveva trapassato il ventre: non riusciva a concentrarsi sul dolore, non con il suo volto d’improvviso così triste, non con la presenza e assenza di sua madre a mozzargli il respiro. Si era dimenticato della pioggia fino all’attimo in cui le gocce si erano mischiate alle lacrime sul viso di Rey: non riusciva nemmeno a capire cosa volesse fare, china e così vicina al mostro che tanto odiava. Non poteva sopportare che i suoi occhi fossero gonfi di pianto, e che nonostante la morte di Leia si premurasse di curarlo. La sensazione della mano di Rey sulla pelle nuda lo stava scuotendo dal torpore. Il dolore c’era, ma non era fisico._  
 _Non si era mai accorto che fosse stata lei a tirarlo a sé, lontano da un fondo nero e brulicante di oscurità._  
 _Sapeva di non meritarsi la sua compassione._  
  
L’affanno si fa doloroso, quella connessione apparsa davanti a Palpatine così vivida e lampante all’improvviso si rivela recisa. La rottura della diade nella Forza rimbomba dentro Ben con la stessa potenza esplosiva con cui il pianeta natio di suo madre ha smesso di occupare spazio nel buio dell’universo.  
Ma lei non respira. Ha il viso ancora lucido per la fatica della battaglia, la polvere le macchia le guance. Ben la solleva, sente tutta la consistenza della sua essenza abbandonarsi a peso morto tra le sue braccia. Per una frazione di secondo si immobilizza, vorrebbe immaginare di avere di nuovo tra le braccia il corpo svenuto della ragazza, alzarsi e portarla con delicatezza verso la sua nave spaziale.  
La testa di Rey cade all’indietro, gli occhi vitrei continuano a essere rivolti verso l’alto, si puntano nei suoi con una assenza che lo fa trasalire. Non riesce a smettere di fissarla, non può distogliere lo sguardo da quell’espressione spenta, per la prima volta priva di ogni contrasto. Se abbassasse le palpebre di entrambi, potrebbe fingere di trovarsi altrove e cullarla piano mentre dorme. Ma Ben non può ingannare se stesso, non un’altra volta. Tiene gli ben occhi aperti e guarda il corpo senza vita della donna che ama.  
Inspira, espira. L’aria gli scende rarefatta attraverso la gola, i polmoni gli chiedono di più e il cuore pompa forsennato nella cassa toracica: ma nonostante il ritmo diventi sempre più rapido, il respiro di Ben è ormai un rantolo sofferto. Non sa a cosa aggrapparsi per rimanere lucido, così la stringe al petto come non ha mai potuto fare prima, se la porta al cuore come se potesse ospitarne il ricordo dentro di sé.  
I capelli di Rey gli solleticano le guance e, affannato, non può che inalarne il profumo sotto il sudore di entrambi e l’odore della terra, della pietra fredda che li avvolge come una bara. Non sono forse sempre stati destinati alla sopravvivenza del singolo? Non è quello che entrambi hanno sempre creduto?  
Forse. Forse prima che le loro dita si sfiorassero, connesse dalla Forza crepitante attorno a loro. Forse prima che le loro menti si connettessero, volenti o nolenti, in un dialogo che non li avrebbe mai più resi soli. Forse prima che la mano di Rey si poggiasse sul suo ventre bucato, rimarginando le ferite carnali e sanando qualcosa più in profondo, nel suo spirito. Forse ci hanno creduto entrambi, a questa confortante bugia che solo uno sarebbe rimasto in piedi: ma che nessuno dei due lo abbia mai sperato, è certo più plausibile.  
Senza la cicatrice sul volto non sarà mai più Kylo Ren. Ma senza Rey non sa nemmeno se potrà continuare a essere Ben Solo. Lei lo aveva chiamato con quel nome, mentre tutti ne seppellivano le sillabe sotto la rassegnazione che alberga nel Lato Oscuro. I suoi genitori avevano dato per morto quel ragazzo, loro figlio; lei, una completa sconosciuta, ne aveva scorto i residui sfilacciati che cercavano di fare presa su qualche barlume di Luce. Lei e nessun altro. Ora, di fronte al fatto compiuto, di fronte alla fine dell’esistenza di Rey, Ben Solo non può che realizzare di aver sempre contemplato solo e soltanto la propria morte, la conclusione di un sogno folle.  
  
Ben si irrigidisce, il cuore se possibile aumenta i suoi battiti. L’idea gli strappa il respiro dal petto, la trepidazione gli travolge di nuovo i sensi: non è ancora tempo di piangerla, ha il potere di trattenere la fiumana di dolore almeno per un po’. L’approccio di Rey alla Forza è stato in grado di metterlo di fronte alla sua ignoranza, ai suoi limiti, ha scardinato tutti i preconcetti con quel piglio impulsivo e infantile. L’insegnamento più grande gliel’ha concesso dopo averlo ferito a morte, con quella sua esile mano poggiata sul buco che ha nel ventre: di nuovo la natura si mette in moto, l’ordine cosmico risponde all’appello rimarginando, cauterizzando e accarezzandogli la pelle. Derubato di un dolore meritato, come se nulla fosse mai accaduto.  
Un’agitazione febbrile lo avvolge, e Ben sa cosa deve fare, sa come salvarla.  
Con delicatezza si ritrae dall’abbraccio e adagia il corpo immobile di lei sulle gambe. La mano dietro la nuca di Rey non abbandona la presa, l’altra è libera di tentare: lo guida l’istinto, perché a livello razionale non ha la benché minima idea di cosa stia facendo e se sia o meno padrone di quelle azioni goffe. Ben appoggia piano il palmo sul ventre di Rey, e a confronto con la sua ampia mano destra il torace della ragazza appare fin troppo delicato: la sfiora appena, per non distruggere quell’equilibrio precario e il barlume di speranza. Non può fare a meno di fremere per quel contatto ponderato, ma la fermezza è già padrona dei suoi movimenti e gli ottunde la testa, lo avvolge in una bolla di quiete. Chiude gli occhi sul silenzio che si è steso come un mantello sulla sua mente e prende un ampio respiro, le narici che fremono a contatto con l’aria fredda, all’improvviso statica.  
Quanti anni sono passati dall’ultima volta che ha aperto il suo cuore al Lato Chiaro? Le vibrazioni cariche di energia, quelle percezioni sopite dentro di lui lo turbano, e Ben esita: deve plasmare e non piegare alla sua volontà, deve curare e non corrompere con i semi della rabbia. Si concentra sul suo respiro, su quello che vorrebbe fosse il ritmico alzarsi e abbassarsi del petto di Rey; pensa alle vivide espressioni del suo volto, il ventaglio di emozioni che è in grado di replicare e che lui vorrebbe sanare; si concentra sull’alito di vita della Galassia che lo circonda, l’elegante movimento dei flussi di Forza che compongono ogni cosa, e che ora più che mai vorrebbe raggiungessero il cuore spento della ragazza.  
  
_La sente. Qualcosa di lei è rimasto lì, in quella sala spoglia, tra le crepe della pietra e in ogni atomo che circonda i loro corpi. Allunga la percezione che ha del suo essere per guardare in ogni anfratto dello spazio, cerca lo spirito luminoso della Jedi, l’altra estremità della loro diade nella Forza. Lo sta aspettando, l’attesa gli riverbera attorno in un’eco infinita. Per l’ultima volta, le porge la mano: per la prima volta, le sorride._  
  
Ben riapre piano gli occhi. Non è in grado di impedire il protrarsi della fissità di quello sguardo né di ridare colore al viso marmoreo di Rey. Le dita sono rimaste protratte in aria verso le labbra di Rey nel tentativo di tirarle fuori a forza un ultimo alito di vita. Si irrigidisce di fronte al fallimento e il braccio destro gli si abbandona sul fianco, impotente. Ha sprecato l’unica sua occasione di redenzione, l’unica possibilità rimastagli per cambiare la sorte della strada intrapresa anni prima. Ha il volto segnato da nuove ferite, i solchi che le lacrime tracciano sulle sue guance.  
Scivola piano verso il terreno, accompagnando il movimento su un fianco già rigido. Non riesce a smettere di guardare, offuscata da velo di lacrime, la sagoma di Rey stesa accanto a lui. Il pugno si stringe a vuoto sulla polvere, poco distante dal collo della ragazza. Il battito rallenta, il corpo provato dallo sforzo si abbandona alla fredda roccia e con un ultimo, doloroso pensiero lucido prima di morire, lo realizza: ha fallito, perché _Kylo Ren non si è salvato da se stesso._


End file.
